


First Time

by MrsWalkerWrites (Joyfulnerd)



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Choices: Stories You Play
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/MrsWalkerWrites
Summary: Adrian experiences a long-delayed first with Tessa.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 18





	First Time

“Are you serious?”

“Mmhmm,” Adrian hums. He watches a look of shock flit over Tessa’s face. She gapes as she looks up at him. He’s tangled up with her in bed, cuddling together after they made each other come apart. The feeling of her soft, young body pressed to his is quickly becoming an addiction – one strong enough to convince him to play hooky tonight, something he’s relatively certain he hasn’t done in more than a century.

“How is that possible?” she asks, hazel eyes wide with disbelief. “Never? Not even once?”

“I just never found the time,” he laughs again. Her dark hair is spread against the pillow in a halo unruly curls and he strokes a soft strand back behind her ear.

“You’re 300 some years old, Adrian! You’ve lived in New York since before America was America, and you’ve never visited the Empire State Building? I ask again, how is that possible?!?”

“I’ve visited it before on business,” he clarifies with a shrug. “I’ve never been to the observation deck.”

“That’s like sacrilege or something,” Tessa shakes her head in teasing disappointment. “And you call yourself a New Yorker.”

“I take it you’ve been there?”

“Are you kidding? Of course! The first day I moved to New York,” she boasts proudly.

“Aw, my little country mouse,” he taps her nose and she wrinkles it in offense and he laughs again. She makes him laugh so much, brings so much light to his life.

“Hey, suburban Omaha is hardly the boonies. Watch it, old man,” she wags her finger at him, but Adrian quickly catches it in his mouth. He bites down gently, letting his fangs come out to scrape across the sensitive pad. She gasps softly and Adrian smirks at her as he starts down her arm to her neck, letting his tongue and teeth drag along her skin. Tessa’s eyes flutter shut as he reaches her neck. He can hear her pulse quickening and his eyes turn red with lust and hunger. He mouths at her neck, careful not to hurt her, and she arches under him.

“Adrian…” she whispers, twisting her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He rolls her onto her back and kisses her deeply as his hands move down her body, exploring her as she makes soft noises of pleasure. He starts kissing down her neck and moves to go lower still when she gently pushes him back. He gives her a confused look and she presses a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Come on. There’s something I want to show you,” she climbs out of bed and he admires her curves as he falls back on the bed alone and she starts plucking her clothes off the floor and redressing.

“There’s something I want to show you too, but we don’t have to go anywhere but back to bed for it,” he tells her with a pout.

“Oh I know what you want to show me, Mr. Raines,” she waggles her eyebrows at him as she pulls on her jeans, “and there will be plenty of time for that later, but we are burning moonlight. Get up.”

A taxi ride and a call to one of Tessa’s friends later and the two of them are stepping out of an elevator and onto the empty observation deck of the Empire State Building. Despite himself, Adrian’s jaw drops a little. He’s seen the city from his own high-rise roof before, but there is something about being here with Tessa, the city spread out before them twinkling in the darkness.

He follows her to a railing and she leans on it, looking out and sighing a little. Adrian shifts his eyes from the city to her and smiles softly. The lights reflect in her eyes and she has a look of honest wonder on her face.

“Isn’t it just amazing and romantic to be up here?” she asks, never taking her eyes from the vista before them.

“It is,” he admits. “It’s very Tom Hanks/Meg Ryan.”

Tessa slowly turns to him, sheer delight shining on her face.

“Oh. My. God,” Tessa sounds like she’s barely holding back a squeal. “You’ve seen _Sleepless in Seattle_!”

“I don’t have to have seen it in order to know that particular bit of pop culture trivia,” he backtracks, fixing his eyes out on the city and avoiding her gaze.

“But you have haven’t you?” she leans around to look him in the face and grins. “Come on, Adrian. Just admit it. You’re such a sap. You probably love it. Your hopeless romantic little heart just sings watching the story of Sam and Lisa.”

“It’s Annie,” he blurts out before he can stop himself and then winces as she shrieks and laughs.

“Haha! I knew it! Oh my god, that’s the cutest thing ever!”

“Yes, yes, fine,” he confesses with a heavy sigh. “I enjoy a good romantic-comedy, though admittedly I enjoyed _An Affair to Remember_ much more.”

Tessa giggles and wraps her arms around his waist, snuggling close to his chest, and Adrian holds her close for long moments. Eventually, she tilts her head up to look at him, studying his face carefully with a strange look in her eyes.

“You’re such a paradox, Adrian,” she reaches up and strokes her fingers through the hair at his temple. Her fingers tickle the skin behind his ear and he shivers a little as she speaks. “You’re this ancient powerful man with the softest heart of anyone I’ve ever met. You’re impossibly strong and you’re incredibly tender. You’re sappy and you’re cynical. I don’t always know what to make of you.”

He’s silent as she continues studying him. What does he say to that? His heart whispers the very sort of maudlin thing she’d tease him for. _Make me yours, Tessa. I already am._

“But you know what?” she finally continues, a soft smile on her lips and a tender look in her eyes. “I think those paradoxes are some of the things I love most about you, Adrian Raines.”

Adrian’s heart clenches and he leans down to catch her lips in a slow kiss, tightening his arms around her and drawing her against his body. She responds in kind, returning his kiss with an emotion behind it that makes him ache inside. He never thought he’d love this way again. Lust, passion, heat – he’d had all those things in his centuries. Fleeting moments of affection and intimacy, but in all that time, he’d never fallen in love like this, not since….

With great effort, he stops his thoughts in their tracks. He can’t go down that line of thinking. He can’t. It scares him sometimes how much he feels for his woman with her sweet, wild spirit. He knows their story may not have a happy ending and that there will come a time when they have some exceptionally hard decisions to make. Their future is shrouded in a mist that he’s not ready to let clear just yet. For now, for tonight, he just wants to hold her, to kiss her, to be with her.

“Thank you,” he whispers against her lips when they pull back.

“For what?” she asks.

“For this moment. For reminding me that there are still first times, still new experiences to be had and for being the one to have them with me. I love you, Tessa.”


End file.
